Kiss You All Over
by flashpenguin
Summary: As Hotch sinks deeper into a self-imposed hell, Emily & Dave devise a way to save him. Strong sexual content and adult themes. NO ONE UNDER 18!
1. Chapter 1

_I had entertained this story idea a while back but could never get it to formulate right on paper. Then Jules passed away and this story came back stronger than ever. Actually, it woke me up this morning and wouldn't let go until I got the first chapter on paper. I'm not sure which direction this is going to take but I hope it's a good, hot one. Bear with me since this is new territory…but then I love being a pioneer._

_Rated: **"M"** for strong sexual content, language, and a ménage a trois. If the premise makes you uncomfortable, please stop reading now._

_Song prompt:** (I Wanna) Kiss You All Over by Exile**_

_**This story is dedicated to Jules (JWynn). I loved being your beta and being your friend- even if it was for a brief moment in time. I will treasure those eleven stories we shared for always. P.s. This is probably the closest I'll ever get to a Prentiss/Hotch pairing, so enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Kiss You All Over **

It was another quiet evening at Dave Rossi's house. An uneventful day at the office full of paperwork had led Dave's thoughts to his friend and co-worker, Aaron Hotchner. It wasn't anything that the unit chief had said or done, but more like what wasn't happening. It had been over a year since Haley's murder and Aaron had yet to date. Hell, Dave thought as he sipped his evening scotch, Aaron had yet to smile.

Now with the news that JJ was leaving, it was a sure fact that if Hotch ever cracked a smile again, Jack could be graduating law school. That would never do.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked, as she sat down beside Dave and took his scotch. Sipping the smooth liquor, she watched her lover and best friend. Something had been bothering him all day and she was pretty sure she knew who and what had been occupying his mind all day.

Dave took the glass back. "Thinking about Hotch and how the man is sinking deeper in depression with each passing day. It's been a year since Haley's death and he hasn't done one thing to move forward. I'm worried about him."

"Well, he's taking care of Jack," Emily offered.

"Doesn't mean the man can't get laid once in a while."

"Dave…"

"It's true Em. Sex is a healthy way of relieving stress and helping your mind refocus. It's not normal to let all of that pressure build up."

Emily raised her eyebrow. "I suppose that is why you are going to live to be a hundred. God knows your sex life was more than a little healthy for quite a few years."

"I was preparing my system for meeting you," his eyes danced. "I'm going to have to live to be a hundred to even begin to working out of my system." Setting his drink on the table, he leaned in, kissed her neck.

"Thanks."

"One hundred is a _start_ for getting you out of my system," he corrected. "Trust me; it isn't going to happen in the next three millenniums."

"Comforting." She closed her eyes as Dave's bearded face moved over her skin. Oh, yeah, she was definitely not going to be able to walk tomorrow. That was alright, it was a Saturday and she had no where to go.

"I just wish there was a way Aaron could know what we know," Dave remarked between kisses.

"I know," Emily sighed and arched into his hand which caressed her breast. As Dave's lips moved down her neck to her breast, she had a thought. "I know what we can do to help Hotch," she gasped.

"Do? What do you mean?" Dave was intent on making his woman feel good. All thoughts had left his mind once his hands touched her skin. He was on a mission and Hotch was not included.

"To bring Hotch out of his shell. That is, if you're game."

Dave pulled back. "If I'm 'game'? Care to explain?"

Emily found herself getting a little nervous. For quite some time she had entertained the thought of helping Hotch, but now that it was on the table, she wasn't so sure. What if Dave didn't agree? What if he _did_ agree?

"Okay, here goes: you and I both love Hotch more than anything. Haley had a hold on him before her death, and now after she's been gone for a year, her strangle hold on his life and manhood seems to be getting worse. You're right, the man does need to get laid before he strokes out."

"I'm sure he's stroking out every night," Dave teased. Emily slapped his arm playfully.

"Pervert. You know exactly what I meant. Between work, cases, dealing with Strauss, taking care of Jack…well the stress has to be overwhelming and without sex to relieve it, Hotch could be dead before his next birthday."

Dave considered her request. "I don't know if I am comfortable letting you do my best friend to relieve his stress."

Emily laughed. "Not me. Us!"

Dave looked at her in shock. "Us? As in you and me, us?"

Emily shrugged. "Why not? You love him. I love him. We care about him."

"Em…" Although her request had shocked him, there was part that was secretly thrilled that Emily would even consider going down the forbidden road of taboo. He might have to brush the dust off his copy of "The Kama Sutra".

"You mean to tell me you don't think Hotch is hot?" Emily asked as she began unbuttoning Dave's dress shirt.

"I know good looking when I see it, and there is not doubt that if I was a woman, I would jump Aaron in a New York minute."

"What's the difference between wanting him as a man, and wanting him as a woman?" She demurely responded as her fingers journeyed lower to the evidence of his desire for her.

"Because I'm not like that. Trust me." Dave touched Emily's cheek. "You're the only thing that makes me hard."

"Aaron Hotchner has never given you a thrill?" Emily teased as her hands brushed against Dave's erection. His body jerked in response. "Not even once?"

Dave sucked in his breath. "Maybe a couple of times. There is that one cologne he wears…"

"Air Musk. I know." Emily's hand lowered the zipper on Dave's jeans. "You know those nights I've worn you out?"

"It was because of Hotch's cologne?" Dave could barely think as Em's fingers ducked into the opening of his boxers and teased him. "Are you saying that Hotch has been turning on my woman?"

"Yeah," Emily confessed, her touch getting bolder. She was on a mission and she desperately needed Dave to support her. "But each of those times it's worked in your favour. I think the last time I jumped you after my counseling session with Hotch, you swore you never came that hard in your entire life."

"True." Dave felt a chill as Emily pulled his erection thru the opening of his boxers and licked the tip. "Ah, Em…what if he…" he groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Changing your mind. We have to save Hotch's life. Even if he doesn't remember it."

"Are you saying that we get him drunk off his ass and have our way with him?"

"Do you think he'd agree if he was sober?" Em rationalized as her tongue dipped into Dave's weeping slit.

"Probably not. Dear God!" He tried to control his breathing. "When do you want to put this plan into action?"

"A week from tonight." Emily stood up and removed her clothing. Dave felt his blood pressure rise as his eyes drank in Emily's svelte toned body- a body that belonged to him. A body that had save his life on more than one occasion. A body that could rescue his best friend from his self imposed hell.

Moving over Dave, she refused to let him touch her as her mouth took him in and stroked him with her tongue. She was wearing him down.

"I…I don't know Em. What if it doesn't work out?"

"You mean to tell me you've never participated in a ménage a trois? I find that hard to believe since you did live thru the seventies."

"That was over thirty something years ago. I got that out of my system long before you even knew what the word meant."

Emily moved her body to hover over his. "You don't have to make love to Hotch; you can sit back and watch."

"I am _not_ going to sit back and watch my woman fuck Aaron Hotchner," Dave protested as his body arched to connect with her but was denied. "God, woman! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Perhaps," she replied enigmatically. She stroked him and took pleasure from the deep groan he emitted. "You don't have to sit back and watch me fuck Aaron Hotchner; you can participate too. Unless you are afraid that you and Hotch will forget that I'm around and you two go to town on one another."

"I'd bet you'd love that." His hand reached down and found her hot, slick wetness. Stroking gently at first, he watched her close her eyes as she moved against his hand.

"I think it wouldn't hurt the both of you to let go and learn something new. I won't deny it- I'm attracted to the both of you. And I figure since you and I are creating all of this for ourselves, we can share some with our best friend and save his life. And no one but us ever has to know."

Dave considered it. Really considered it. He loved Aaron more than a brother and it broke his heart to see him go down the road of no return. "Okay, you win. I'm game."

Emily kissed him deeply. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But what if I find that I like being with Hotch and I want more of him after all is said and done?"

Emily lowered her hips and encased him in her hot wet heat. Dave's eyes rolled in his head as he let out a primal groan. "If you think you can give this up, then go for it."

"Dear God, Em, you might kill the man while trying to save him." He pushed his hips to go deeper. "I am going to get the man drunk off his ass so he doesn't remember this."

Em shifted her weight. "I knew you'd understand." Covering his mouth with hers, she showed him that no matter her plans, she still belonged to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, the second chapter is up…for lack of a better word. This is my first foray into the dark side, so be kind. A little surprise at the end manages to kill two birds with one stone. Please forgive me if the story is not my best. I can honestly say that I've never been there, done that, so I am typing out pure imagination at this point._

* * *

**Kiss You All Over**

Hotch pushed back his plate and wiped his mouth. "That was great."

Emily stood up and took his dishes. "Don't thank me; Dave did all the cooking tonight. Secret family recipe- or so he says."

"What ever is it, that was delicious," Hotch complimented.

"Thanks," Dave replied and grabbed his wine glass. "Why don't we go in the living room while Emily takes care of things?"

"Sounds good to me." Following his friend, Hotch sat down on the couch while Dave took the recliner. For a while neither man spoke.

"I want to thank you and Emily for asking me over."

Dave shrugged. "We figured you needed to get out of the house and be around adults."

Hotch gave a short laugh. "I have to admit that I do get tired of watching Sponge Bob after a while. In a way this is more relaxing."

"That is what we were hoping for." Dave took a long sip of his wine. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"When was the last time you got laid?

Hotch choked on a sudden cough. "Excuse me?"

"It's a simple enough question: when was the last time you got laid?"

"Uh, Dave…I don't know…"

"Before your divorce?"

"I guess. I don't really remember." He paused. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I care about you."

Hotch shook his head. "I don't understand Dave; what do you mean 'I care about you'?"

"Emily and I care about you and decided that we are going to have an intervention on your behalf. You need something we have, and it's only fair that we share it with you."

Hotch looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we want to take you to bed," Dave answered simply. Hotch's mouth dropped open. At that moment, Emily came into the room.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything," she announced brightly and sat down on the couch. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling Aaron here, that we want to take him to bed."

"Oh." Emily turned to Hotch. "What did he say?"

"I think we scared him."

"I think it would be a good thing for you," Emily replied. "It's time you come out of your shell and live a little."

"Emily…I don't know. Dave, I mean, this…I know that you did some experimenting when you were younger…but this?" Hotch protested but the thought was going thru his head at the speed of light.

Dave shrugged. "If you don't want to."

Hotch licked his lips. "I don't want to come between you and Emily."

"Nothing will come between me and Emily; we talked about it and we both agree that this would be the best thing for all of us."

"Emily…Dave…I appreciate your offer, but I don't know…" his voice trailed off as he watched Emily unbutton her blouse. "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." She threw her blouse to the floor. Hotch took in her creamy breasts encased in a barely there black, lacy bra. He threw a look at Dave, who was watching intently.

Hotch swallowed hard. He had had fantasies about Emily…and maybe even one of two about Dave, but he never thought the moment would drop in his lap. The thought of Emily moving her hips against his…coming…with him…with Dave watching…dear God! His pants started growing tight. He shifted his weight.

Emily stood up. "Let me try to liven the mood." Locating the remote, she hit the play button. The sensual sounds of Exile's "Kiss You All Over" came over the speakers. Emily's hips started moving with the beat. Laying the remote on the coffee table, she bent over and gave Hotch a full view of her tight, firm ass. Straightening, she looked at him. He was sweating, but his pupils were dilating. That was a good sign.

Moving over to him, Emily spread his legs and stepped between them. She leaned over to let her breasts barely brush against Hotch's chest. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe as he tried to remember which way was up. So close, he could almost reach out and touch her. His fingers itched to stroke what he was sure was a mirage. There was no way Emily Prentiss was standing between his legs stroking his face.

He was wearing that cologne, Emily's brain registered. Feeling herself grow hot and brave, she began unbuttoning Hotch's shirt. For the longest time she had wondered what was under those lightweight, heavily starched cotton dress shirts. Now she was about to find out. With each button, her lips pressed against his skin.

Hotch could barely think. He fought the urge to run his hands thru Emily's silky hair and redirect her attention. With each kiss, he felt himself being pushed closer to the edge of no return. This was so unreal that he could barely believe it was actually happening. As her mouth moved to the waistband of his slacks, he watched in utter amazement as she loosened his belt and undid the snap.

Looking up from her position, Emily licked her lips and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

Hotch was confused. Did he want her to stop or continue? Her mouth hovered so close he could almost feel her hot wet mouth on his… He felt the zipper of his fly being lowered and Emily's hot breath against his boxers. He wasn't sure what these two had up their sleeves, but already she was one-step ahead of Haley. His late ex-wife had never taken the initiative to perform a blowjob and when she did, it was only through a lot of promises on his part to not thrust or cum while he was in her mouth. In the end, she hated it, and it made Hotch feel dirty for even wanting a moment of self-pleasure. He had given up ever thinking oral sex could be satisfying and erotic.

Now heaven was one heartbeat away…just one thrust of his hips away. He knew that the moment he gave in, everything could change between the three of them…he was after all still their chief. However, if this was to work out, there was no reason it should get complicated.

Emily looked up at Hotch with her innocent looking doe-eyes. "Well?"

Definitely the million-dollar question. "Well, what?" Hotch asked, trying to remain calm as his blood pressure rose dangerously high.

"You can back out now or give in and experience something new."

"Like what?" Hotch felt that familiar ache in his body…that craving for release. It had been so long…and if he were to walk away now, it could be even longer.

"Learning to feel," Dave answered. "You have nothing to lose but some hang ups and nightmares."

Hotch looked over and watched as Dave removed his clothing. Swallowing hard, he processed the moment. Emily was between his legs begging for him and Dave was readying himself for action whether or not Hotch decided to participate. As soon as Dave's jeans came off, Hotch had made his decision.

Hooking his hands under the waistband of his boxers, Hotch lowered them. At the first touch of her lips on him, he felt his eyes roll up as his head leaned back against the couch. With an expert touch, she encased him in the warm recesses of her mouth. And he felt himself die just a little. All of his adult life he had waited for this moment. This sense of…honestly aside from the good generic sex he had had with Haley, he really had no comparison.

He was enjoying it, she could tell. From the moment she tasted him and he relaxed against her touch, she knew that maybe breaking down his walls wasn't going to be so difficult after all. In fact, and if her profiling expertise was correct, there was a tiger under that stoic exterior just begging to be released. She was going to show him what it was like to live. She and Dave.

Hotch was losing his mind. Emily was more than even his daydreams had imagined on his horniest day. If this is what Dave was going home to every night, it was no wonder the older agent came to work with a smile on his face every morning. His hips thrust upward as she took more of him in her mouth. Oh God! He moaned to himself as he wrapped his hands in her hair.

It was too much, but he wanted more. The more she stroked him, the more he felt himself begin to lose control. He wanted to give in, but did he dare? His breathing was increasing, and he could feel his heart beating frantically as her tongue darted across the head of his erection and licked him like a melting ice cream cone.

Involuntarily his hips moved in rhythm to her licks. He was dying, he knew he was, and when she cupped his balls, he knew all bets were off. Trying to catch his breath, he opened his eyes to watch her. Never had any woman done to him what Emily was doing. And to be honest, he didn't want any other woman but the brunette with the eyes of an angel and the mouth of a whore taking what he was cautiously surrendering. He wanted the woman who belonged to his best friend.

"Dave," Hotch croaked as Emily took him back in her mouth.

Dave was standing behind the couch looking at Emily pleasuring Aaron, and the more he watched, the harder he became. It was like fantasy come true but it was real and happening on his couch. Maybe Emily was right; he and Aaron could let go of their hang-ups and learn something new.

"Hurry up and come Aaron, so I can have my turn," Dave growled as his hands sneaked into the opening of his boxers. He had patience, but not when it came to claiming what was his.

Hotch wasn't sure what exactly about that statement turned him on. Did Dave want his moment with Emily? On the other hand, was he hinting that a favour done was a favour returned? Did this mean he was going to have to…? Oh God! He should be frightened to the point of pulling up his slacks and bolting out the front door, but he found himself turned on by the thought.

But not for long as Emily's stroking became faster. Between her tongue and hand, he was nearing the precipice of no return. He couldn't hold back any longer. Rolling his hands in her hair, he brought his hips up to her waiting mouth and thrust deeply. Once. Twice. Then his world shattered. A scream of pure pleasure tore from his lips, but before it could make its way out, it was swallowed by Dave's hot mouth.

_Fuck! _Aaron thought as Emily pumped and swallowed the life out of him and Dave's hot thick tongue played with his. _Ah, fuck…_ and then his body gave in and let it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_The third and final chapter into my pathetic attempt at hard-core smut and semi-slash. It's not my best work, but it was a story that needed to come out. And now that it's complete, I am glad I took this challenge. But I don't think I'm going down this road again any time soon as all of my money will be sunk into much needed therapy sessions following the research I had to do. That being said, there are a couple surprises in this chapter. And those who are familiar with my writings know that I am anything but a conventional writer- I live for originality._

_I don't own Criminal Minds. After this "story" my rights to the show would surely be revoked. LOL!_

**_WARNING! MENAGE A TROIS! If the subject makes you uncomfortable, STOP READING NOW!_**

_Song prompt: __**Kiss You All Over by Exile**_

**Kiss You All Over**

_Fuck! _Aaron thought as he felt Dave's tongue invade his mouth and swallow his scream of ecstasy. One deep thrust he gave and then his body exploded and emptied into Emily's mouth. His hands were still tangled in her hair but Aaron felt Dave's hands in his hair and hold his head as his mouth was plundered by a hot tongue that tasted of sweet red wine and an after dinner mint. Opening his mouth wider, he took all of Dave's tongue in.

It was unreal. A surprise. And so fucking insane but he was happy to have boarded the crazy train to the dark side of sexual eroticism. He was living out a fantasy he had read once in an X-rated magazine he had kept hidden under his mattress. At first, he thought he was reading it for the pictures, and then he discovered the articles. He memorized them all and hoped to play out each one when he found the right woman. Then he married a woman who thought that anything beyond the normal sex acts was disgusting. What would she think now if she could see him getting a blowjob by Emily Prentiss and taking Dave Rossi's tongue in his mouth?

Dave thought he had lost his mind. One second he was watching Emily take Aaron into her mouth and devour his rock hard cock, and the next he was kissing his best friend. Shocked at first, it took a couple of seconds to realize it was his tongue moving against Aaron's. He was ready to pull back when he remembered Emily's comment: _What's the difference between wanting him as a man, and wanting him as a woman? _Nothing. Not a fucking thing was different. It was hot, thrilling, sinful, and felt so good. Who would know that Aaron Hotchner was a helluva kisser?

Draining the last of Hotch's hot cum, Emily kissed a trail up his chest to his neck. Pulling back, she watched her lover and boss kiss each other senseless. If she wasn't hot before, her body was on fire now as they let go of their inhibitions. However, that didn't make her any less jealous; she wanted both of them. Now.

Pushing Dave back, Em told him, "My turn." Then she covered Hotch's mouth with hers. She tasted Dave's wine mixed with the aftertaste of Hotch. And she felt herself get wet. Or rather wetter. When she had proposed this idea to Dave, she never thought it would go this far. Or feel this good. And it was worth it to see Hotch break out.

She didn't know whose hand was stroking her, but it felt so good, and she arched into it as her mouth continued to demand and take more from Hotch. Nimble fingers sought the clasp of her bra. Released of the lacy satin cups, her breasts jiggled from the rhythm her hips were setting as the hand between her thighs increased in speed.

Hotch moved his mouth from hers and focused on the creamy twin mounds of flesh before his eyes. For a moment, he had to pinch himself before he dipped his head down and took a rosy peak in his mouth while gently caressing the other. Her soft moans of pleasure filled his ears and he felt himself stir as he suckled her breast with the hunger of a man who spent too many years starved and deprived.

Dave teased Emily until he thought she was going to go mad. Using his fingers, he delved deeper into her until he felt her velvet walls clamp against him. And he nearly came from the force of her orgasm. He had to be inside of her. He wanted to feel that sensation against his hard cock. He wanted to be buried deep as she called his name before he exploded.

"I need to fuck you now," he whispered in Em's ear. Getting the hint, Em pulled back.

"Hotch, I don't think Dave's going to wait to make it to the bedroom; would you mind moving this to the floor?"

With the look she was giving him, he would have moved it to the front yard. Nodding, he watched her get up and walk over to Dave. Quickly Hotch shed his shoes and clothing and stopped as he watched Dave take Em in his arms and kiss her. It wasn't a friendly kiss…it was one of possession and greed. It was daring anyone brave enough to step forward and try to take what belonged to him.

It should have scared Hotch, but all it did was excite him. He had never been in a threesome- much less the outsider participant in a preset relationship- and each moment that passed made him glad he had agreed. He felt his body come back to life. For so long he had been holding off, holding back, and being the one who gave himself pleasure in the middle of the night. Now he didn't have to hide his secret; he could let it all out.

Moving over to where the couple was feasting on each other, Hotch pulled Em away and covered her mouth with his. His body throbbed with desire and begged for the kind of release that would bring both of them pleasure. Positioning the head of his cock against Em's clit, he felt her shudder with pleasure and move her body for more of what he was promising.

Em had been surprised by the size of Hotch's cock. No one would have guessed that hidden under his dark blue custom-made slacks was a treasure that would make most women cum just by looking at it. God knew it had taken everything she had not to jump him. And his taste…there was no way to define how delicious he tasted…a combination of spice, musk, and maleness. She never thought she would find another man to equal Dave, but Hotch was a close second. And with each tease of his cock across her sensitive clit, she felt herself going insane. She wanted to feel him…all of him so deep that when he came, she felt it.

But Dave had had enough watching his woman making out with Hotch, he had his own needs too. And if Hotch wasn't going to satisfy Em, he would. Standing behind her, he probed her gently until he felt her body relax enough to take him. One deep thrust shook both their worlds as she immediately came.

"Fuck Em!" Dave shouted as her tight walls grabbed his cock in a velvet iron grasp, nearly throwing him off his game. In all their time together, she had never done that to him and he liked it. "You're so fucking tight. Tell me you like this."

"Yes," she breathed as her body moved in cadence with his. She liked his take-charge attitude.

Hotch didn't have to think twice as he watched his friends. Kneeling in front of Em, he grasped her hips and moved his mouth close to her clit. Darting his tongue out, he tasted her and nearly exploded. He had to regain control before he embarrassed himself, but holy fuck she tasted so good. It was better than good- it was the sweetest honey he had ever eaten.

Em was losing her mind. Between Dave's cock and Hotch's mouth, she didn't know how much more she could take and her body was begging for release that was just out of reach. One thrust took her to the edge while one lick brought her back. It was like a tug of war between the men to see who could make her cum first. She wanted to make them both feel good, but she also wanted her pleasure. In more ways than one.

Dave thrust deeper. He could feel Em's body grasp and nearly strangle him and he didn't know how much more he could take. And he was almost ready to give in, when he remembered that Hotch hadn't had his chance. Yes, he was selfish when it came to sex and his woman, but this night had been about pleasure and losing inhibitions. And there was more than one way to get release.

Just as he felt Em start to tighten around him, he pulled out, turned her around, and covered her mouth with his.

Hotch didn't have to hear the words to know what Dave was suggesting: he wanted Hotch to finish what he started. Eagerly, he jumped and thrust himself deep inside Em's body. Immediately he was grasped tightly. "Shit! Em! Is this for real? Christ!" Thrusting his hips, he tried to go deeper. She was so fucking tight and hot and he didn't know how Dave managed to walk after having this every night. He knew that if he were able to crawl out of the door at the end of the night he would be lucky.

Em felt her body come to life the moment Hotch filled her. _Oh my God!_ She screamed silently. _He really is that big!_ She moved her hips to take more of him deeper. If Dave's cock was heaven, then it was for sure that Hotch's was hell. And she was experiencing both of them at the same time.

Feeling brave for the first time in his adult life, Hotch moved his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Talk dirty to me," Em breathed as Dave trailed his lips down her neck and stopped briefly to slip his tongue in Hotch's mouth for a brief hot kiss. Then he finished his trail of kisses to Em's breasts, took a nipple in his mouth, and devoured it.

"Do you like my hard cock in your tight pussy?" Hotch whispered as he quickened his thrusts. His body was screaming for release but he wanted to hear her beg for it. She and Dave were killing him and he loved every minute of their sweet torture.

"Yes," Em gasped as the force of his thrusts threatened to knock her off her feet. Harder, faster, deeper, Hotch took every frustration, urge, and fantasy and poured it into Em with each thrust.

"You want me to cum inside your hot pussy?" Hotch panted as he felt his body tighten. _So fucking hot, so fucking good. Dave, I hate you._ But he had Em right now and he was going to make her his…if only for a moment.

It was happening, dear God, he was dying, Hotch thought as his hips thrust frantically. _Oh God! Oh God!_ He had never felt this before. _Damn you Haley! _He swore bitterly as Em's cries of release reached his ears. He knew Dave was stroking her and bringing her closer to release so Hotch could reach his.

Then it happened. Em shuddered violently as her body produced an earth shattering orgasm that nearly tore her in two and tightened around Hotch with such force that he had no choice but to let go and pour his seed deep inside of her.

Covered in sweat, his knees threatened to buckle as he felt the life drain from him. He didn't know if he was alive or dead, but he didn't care. He had laid his ghosts to rest…well almost all of them. Taking Em's face in his hands, he kissed her hard and deep. He owed her and Dave so much. As his body slipped from her, he let her go.

Em couldn't think, she could barely breathe, her world was spinning wildly. She had done a lot in her life, but the moment Hotch came inside of her, Em realized that she still this side of inexperienced. _Holy mother, had Hotch set out to kill her?_ She wondered as she curled on the floor and tried to gather herself.

If Em was satisfied, Dave and Hotch still had some unfinished business. No words were spoken, as Hotch knew what was expected. He had claimed Dave's woman, and that was going to cost him dearly. But he was ready. More than ready to taste Dave and let him take control.

Kneeling down, Hotch had a brief second of hesitation and then took Dave's huge stiff cock in his mouth. The moment Dave's musk and Em's honey touched his tongue, Hotch thought he had died and gone to heaven. Greedy for more, he opened his mouth and took as much as he dare. He had never been down this road before, so he was running on fantasy and instinct.

Dave felt the world being pulled out from underneath him. _Fuck!_ His mind screamed. Aaron's mouth was hot, wet, and so fucking eager to please. He knew he owed Dave, but what a helluva pay back. Weaving his fingers in Aaron's hair, Dave held on as he thrust deep into his friend's mouth. Never in his life had he let himself go like this…dear God! This was more than amazing, more than heaven on earth…it was every fantasy come true in one single moment.

"You like my cock, Aaron?" Dave panted as his hips picked up speed. A slight moan answered. "You like me fucking your mouth?" Another moan was the response. "Take my cum. Oh fuck yeah! Oh, fuck me! Fuck me!" Dave shouted as he shuddered violently and spilled his hot cum in Aaron's mouth.

Earnestly, Hotch lapped every delicious drop and sucked him off. Dave felt himself die just a little and it felt so good. Sinking to the ground, he wrapped his arms around Emily and pulled her close. This woman, this lover of his had not just saved their best friend's life, but his too. She had opened up a new window in his life. And he loved it and he loved her.

Hotch couldn't think. He knew there a part of him that should feel disgusted, but he didn't. Actually, he felt vindicated and alive. All of his ghosts had been laid to rest that night. And even if this never happen again, he was okay with it because he was finally free.

Lying down on the floor opposite Dave, Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily. He owed her more than he could ever repay.

Stroking her hair, he dropped a kiss on her neck. "Thank you," he whispered.

Dave did the same. "Thank you cara."

"You're both welcome," she murmured as she felt herself drift into sleep. She was so satisfied but so tired. She knew the two men were going to be ready for round two and she wanted to be ready for it.  
***

Emily rolled over in bed and reached for Dave and Hotch, but felt empty space instead. Her eyes flew open as she sat straight up in bed. Looking around, it took a moment for her to realize that she was in her bedroom in her house.

It had all been a dream. But it had felt so real and so fulfilling. They said that the subconscious took sleeping as an opportunity to work out problems and issues from earlier in the day. If that were true, Em could only imagine what her subconscious was suppressing during working hours.

Lying back on the mattress, she pulled the covers up to her chest. It was a nice dream…hell it was the most erotic dream she had ever had. Never had she woken up to her body throbbing with release and it was exciting that her two male co-workers could create such emotion and desire inside of her.

Closing her eyes, she started to fall back asleep. Maybe what she dreamed about Dave and Hotch would always remain a fantasy…wouldn't it?

"No," she whispered and fell back into sweet dreams.

_**Fini.**_


End file.
